1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for mounting a material handling machine on a civil engineering vehicle, such as a tractor, so as to removably couple the former to the later.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, it is desired that a material handling machine, such as a backhoe, for use in excavating earth below ground level, be removably mounted on a civil engineering vehicle, such as a tractor. In other words, the material handling machine has to be mounted on the vehicle at a construction site, and then removed therefrom after completion of the construction work. There are many prior devices, of course, for removably mounting such a material handling machine on a civil engineering vehicle. However, the prior art attempts still suffer from many difficulties, such as alignment problems in mounting and dismounting such a machine on a vehicle, and are typically quite complex.